Son of Fire: Codex
by Slim A Lou Prime
Summary: "You come seeking knowledge about your people do you? You are in luck for I have information you seek... Come let me share my knowledge. As this is the first time we meet I will give this information freely." - Ras The Traveler In The Darkness.
1. Military and Leaders

Before we jump into the codex, this "Story" will be updated as Son of Fire goes on so you may not fine as much spoilers in this. I will also be posting important updates here, so you guys don't think it's a real update to the story. Anyways the next part will be Hero info and basic abilities.

* * *

The Knights, Vikings, and Samurai warriors chosen by gods from multiple pantheons with the charge to protect the innocent from the hidden darkness of the world. The Knights led by God and his angels, Vikings led by Odin and Asgard's Generals, and the Samurai led by Radian and Inari. But who are the men and women who make up these three factions, and who leads them when their patrons cannot? Well only one way to find out.

Military organization

Within the Knight faction there are companies. There are two types of companies Crusaders (attackers) and sentinels (defenders), you can tell which they are based on color. Unaffiliated warriors will have no colors or neutral colors on their armor.

Companies will have around 80-150 warriors with 18 sergeants, 4 lieutenants, and 1 captain/commander in those numbers. Ranks are displayed on warriors' right arms and company affiliation on their left. A Sergeants will have a one diagonal stripe on there right shoulder and lieutenants will have two and captains will have three. A normal warrior will just have an X.

In total there are ten active companies worldwide. They are

Eagle's Talons (United States - Crusaders - Orange and white colors-symbol is an Eagle taking flight-combat rating 6/10)

Hell's Advocate (Russia - Crusaders- Red and white colors - symbol is of a sharp teeth about to bite down on something - combat rating 6/10)

Word Bringers' (UK - Crusaders- gray and red Colors - Symbol an open book with a fire in the center-combat rating 5/10)

Specters (Base known only to members - Crusaders - Dark gray and white - Symbol screaming human skull with a bullet hole in it-combat rating 9/10)

Grave Walkers (Germany - Crusaders - Black and white - Symbol a skeletal dragon only visible parts are its head and right wing - combat rating 4/10)

DawnGuard (Russia - sentinels - blue and black- symbol the sun rising from over a hill - combat rating 7/10)

Iron Fists (United States - Sentinels - White and blue - symbol a clenched fist point upwards - combat rating 8/10)

Guardians (France - Sentinels - black and green - symbol an armored angel with its wings closed around its body - combat rating 6/10)

The last Line (Germany - torques and blue - symbol a tower with its base turning into roots - combat rating 7/10)

Siege Breakers (Italy - Black and green - Symbol a siege ram being hit by lightning bolts - combat rating 9/10 - 20 remaining members)

notable Lost Companies

Wolf's head (United states - Crusaders - Black and red - Symbol a wolf's head with its mouth open as it to bite something - combat rating 10/10 - date declared lost July 10, 1863)

Panzermänner (German - Crusaders - Black and steel - Symbol a heavy armored helmet with red eyes - combat rating 9/10 - date declared lost August 15, 1943)

Red Left hand (UK - Crusaders - crimson and gold - Symbol a clawed red left hand with blood dripping from the claws - combat rating 10/10 - date declared lost Jan 30, 1901)

Winter Walkers (Russia - Sentinels - White and gray - Symbol a forest with dozens of red dots in the tree line - combat rating 10/10 - date declared lost October 4, 1924)

Despite the companies within the Knights faction all members of the knight factions are considered Knights of The Iron Legion as they all form the Iron Legion. It should be noted that the leaders of the knight class rarely lead a company as they are too busy leading their own class type.

The Vikings by comparison do not have any true form of organized military groups, rather the few times when they gather for a large-scale attack or defense they break into groups of familiarity. As they prefer to fight alongside close warriors.

When military ranks are given, they are temporary aside from two ranks them being Chief and Thor's Chosen, as every is expected to fix a problem should one arise. True the only form of permanent rank among the Vikings is battle prowess. It is from a Vikings battle skill, or if they are chosen by a chief, leaders of units are selected.

The group called Thor's Chosen are Vikings who have proven themselves in battle time and time again. Warriors apart of this small group wear the colors blue and black upon their armor and or shields. All members of this group are Storm Callers and are said to be led by Thor himself.

The samurai by contrast to knights and Vikings divided themselves in much smaller numbers. When not in teams of four they often move in pairs of two, a Master and an Apprentice. While they are more often seen gathering in large numbers to protect a position there are rarely seen assaulting a position since the Peace Treaty.

As the Samurai do not gather in large numbers to fight very often, they have started to adopt a more stealthy approach to invasions. Often, they will send spies to weaken an enemy stronghold before attacking them in the dead of night, using "commando" teams to hit key positions. When they are forced to fight in the open, they will take on a similar tactics to their allies.

For honor Leaders

**Knights**

Lord Commander Alice Irons Leader of the Wardens

Lord Commander Sara Mercy Leader of the Peacekeepers

Lord Commander Jack Stone Leader of the Conqueror

Lord Commander Daniel Igneous Leader of the Lawbringers

Lord Commander Connor Meridius Leader of the Centurions

Lord Commander James Spartacus Leader of the Gladiators

Lord Commander Alexander Vortiger Leader of the Black Priors

**Vikings**

Chief Thoroard Warborn Leader of the Riders

Chief Sigewulf Helvar Leader of the Berserkers

Chief Atticus Stigandr Leader of the Warlords

Chief Asny Runa Leader of the Valkyries

Chief Bui MacLeod Leader of the Highlanders

Chief Skuld Trandildottir Leader of the Shamans

Ash Gretar leader of the Jormungandrs

**Samurai **

Grand Master Noda Ayu Leader of the Kenseis

Grand Master Terada Momiji leader of the Nobushis

Grand Master Kai Dawn Leader of the Orochis

Grand Master Tone Okuma leader of the Shugokis

Grand Master Kouumoto Wakuri leader of the Shinobis

Grand Master Hatake Natsu Leader of the Aramushas

Grand Master Muto Sakura of the Hitokiri


	2. heroes

Hero Info

**Overall**: Every hero has the ability to summon their gear at will once they learn how to do it, without training a hero will summon their soul gear for the first time around the age of twelve. An advanced form of gear summoning would be the half summon when a hero summons their gear in an invisible state. Their gear is less effective in this state, but they benefit from being able to use their gear while other people don't know. However other heroes can sense if another hero has their weapon deployed in its invisible state.

All heroes' bodies are extremely durable, being able to survive normally fatal wounds. Other Heroes can revive other heroes that have gone down into a bleed out state, the time it takes to revive another hero vary on the one doing the healing. This "revive ability" is done by placing their hands on the downed hero and sending their energy into their body. All heroes have four feats that they gain at birth, these feats cannot be changed.

All heroes have a state called revenge; this state is taken when a hero has been stuck many times or has taken a lot of damage. When unleashed a blasted of golden energy knock any nearby enemies back, if an energy was attacking when revenge is activated then the energy will knock said opponent down. While in this state, which last about thirty seconds or more depending on the hero, the hero's stats all get increased and they gain a type of invisible over armor that will take a few hits for them.

A hero's armor is an extension of their soul making their gear impossible to break through normal means; however their armor can be pierced by a weapon of sufficient power and force. As their gear is an extension of their soul if a hero suffers a traumatic event their armor gear will reflect that damage onto their gear. If a piece of their gear falls off it will disappear and reappear back on their person.

Heroes do not bury their dead as they see it as a disgrace to give their dead to the insects, and bugs of the ground to feed upon. Instead heroes burn their dead in ceremonial fashions and let their ashes scatter to the wind.

**Knights**: The Knights are a fire and technology based faction. The common sign of a Knight would be skills with metal working, a technological knowhow, and a muscular body. Knights have resistance to fire based attacks but have a problem dealing with water based attacks because of the weight of their armor.

Knights have no problem using guns at they know the form of war changes, with the invention of new weapons. However, Knights prefer to fight in melee combat at it feels natural to their knightly background.

Knights have an advanced form of Knight called Inferno Knights. These Inferno Knights have control over fire and can be identified by the fire wings that sprout from their back when they are in the heat of battle. Their weapon will also ignite when drawn however knights can stop the fire from appearing on their weapon if they so will it.

**Warden**: The Warden is the most common knight of the knight faction; however they are deadly warriors and great leaders. They are skillful with their words and normally will try to settle a conflict through talking rather than with their blades, however even wardens have enemies they hate and will not hesitate to destroy them. They are not easily intimidated and will not take threats lightly making them stubborn when they are committed to a cause.

The Wardens wear plate armor with leather and chainmail protecting the areas the plate armor cannot, coupled with a metal helmet they are among the most protected heroes of all the factions. With the level of armor they wear the wardens are difficult to let alone kill without a well placed blow.

The Wardens main primary weapon is the two-handed longsword a deadly weapon capable of cutting unarmored enemies in two. The longsword can deal blunt damage should the warden chooses to use the guard of the sword, allowing him to damage to armored opponents. In the current age wardens have been known to wield rifles and other small firearms, however they are rarely seen with a heavy weapon.

Overall the Warden is a deadly opponent few can claim to have bested.

**Conqueror**: The Conquerors are a head strong type of hero, and they are most commonly found breaking the law, or as they like to say, "Bending the law". They are tough as nails and don't take lip from no one, they are easily angered, but when they find something they like/love their will do anything to protect it.

Conquerors wear plate armor, hidden beneath clothes and leather with their arms having slightly less armor. Partnered with their shield one can find themselves unable to damage a conqueror if they are without a blunted weapon.

Conquerors wield the Footman's Flail a one-handed flail used to go around shields and put large dents in armor. However the weapon is easily tangled and can harm the wielder just as much as the opponent. Newer conquerors are known to lose their weapons often but experienced conquerors have learned to use their shields to stop their flail from harming them. In modern times conquerors will use just about any firearm they can get their hands on, however said firearm does not last long as they are hard on their equipment.

Overall the Conqueror is an unbreakable wall but has problems when on offence.

**Peacekeeper**: The most stealthful of the knight heroes are the peacekeepers, they are fast, deadly, and can win fights before they even begin. Peacekeepers are a quiet bunch but they are not afraid to speak their mind went they want too. Peacekeepers are quick thinkers and are good at winning arguments by pointing out their opponent's flaws. To fight a peacekeeper is to dance with death itself.

Peacekeepers do not wear much armor having only light leather with hints of mail underneath, however their head is protected by a strong metal helmet. To compensate for this peacekeepers use their speed to avoid enemy attacks before lashing out. But because of their lack of armor peacekeepers have been known to fall sooner than most knights in the heat of combat.

Peacekeepers wield a sword and dagger, the sword for blocking and parrying as well as the occasional heavy attack while the dagger is used for counter attacks. However given the peacekeepers' short range weapons they are forced to get close to their enemies, leaving them easier to hit. In the present peacekeepers make use of pistols and other small firearms, and when the situation demands it sniper rifles.

Overall they are deadly warriors that you do not want to find yourselves alone with.

**Lawbringer**: The Lawbringers are the law; they have no pity for those who are deserving of death. Lawbringers are good investigators and can find connections were others cannot. There are also very intimidating both on the battlefield and the integration room. Lawbringers can be narrow minded and are not easily calmed when angered. They are also good leaders and will commonly be the second in command or leader of a unit or army.

Out of all the heroes, Knightly or otherwise, the lawbringers are the most armored warriors deployed. It is said that when a new lawbringer is born an Angel Craftsmen will build their armor themselves, making them invulnerable to most attacks.

Their weapon is the mighty poleaxe, a weapon capable of dealing blunt, piercing, or cutting damage. The poleaxe gives their wielders a range advantage over most other heroes, allowing them to attack their opponent from a safe distance. The lawbringers strength is also something to be feared being able to lift other heroes like Shugoki with ease.

One draw back the lawbringers suffer from is their lack of numbers, as they only make up 5% of knight heroes worldwide. Because of this they are not often seen in the field as they are too valuable to lose in combat.

Overall lawbringers are the deadliest warriors you can meet on the battlefield, however the chances of you meeting one in the field is low.

**Centurion**: Centurions are front line warriors and have a bad habit of putting themselves in the thickest part of the battle. Centurions have a "in your face" type of battle style as they use their fists in combination with their gladius. They are deadly leaders and commonly use hit fast, hit hard, and keep hitting tactics on the battlefield. However, they are known to have a silly side to them as well.

Like the rest of his fellow knights Centurions use plate armor however they do not make use of chain mail making them slightly faster than other knights of their class. Rather they make use of folding plate armor to allow themselves flexibility in armor. While this does protect them effectively opponent who know their armors openings can deal serious damage to the Centurion.

Like in the days of the Roman legions Centurions use a gladius to deal death to their enemies. While the Gladius is a powerful weapon its short length leaves the Centurion at a disadvantage when their enemy is using a longer weapon.

When a Centurion uses a ranged weapon, they tend to prefer close-quarter weapons like shotguns and SMGs. A centurion will sometimes make use of an assault rifle but more times than not they will only use it as to lay down fire while closing the gap between him and his enemy.

Over all Centurions are effective close-combat fighters with an aptitude for lighting warfare. However, they struggle when doing battle against opponents with longer ranged weapons

**Gladiator**: Gladiators love to party and love being the center of attention, they don't really like to fight in wars, but they will fight to show off and or to get money. They are not afraid to pick a fight and will follow through with any threat made. Gladiators also known to be quite flirty even in the midst of battle.

Out of all the knight Gladiators wear the least amount of armor, only their arms, head, and lower torso protected by metal. This makes the Gladiators very susceptible to damage from almost any source if they are not careful.

Gladiators wield a trident and Buckler as their primary weapons. While the trident can be an unwieldy weapon it still has the potential of doing a lot of damage to weakly armored opponents. The Buckler is used as a defensive and offensive tool, a gladiator will more times than not use their buckler to deal bunt damage to their opponents.

When it comes to firearms Gladiators are like the Conquerors in that fact that they will use anything they can get their hands on. However, if they find a firearm that strikes their fancy, they will keep it and take good care of it.

Overall the Gladiators are good warrior for small skirmishes but suffer from their lack of armor. There are at their best when dealing with lightly armored opponents.

**Black Prior:** Not much is known about the sinister Black Priors, other then the fact that they are rarely seen nitrating with their fellow knights. Each Black Prior has a connection to an unknown dark energy. It is unknown whether this is by choice or they have been corrupted by Lucifer himself. However Black Prior retain an almost fanatic loyalty to God and are known to hunt down traitors to the knight faction… through any means.

It should be noted that no Inferno Black Prior has been recorded to exist. However, there are rumors that they have another form of Black Prior called Abyss Walkers. These Abyss Walkers are said to travel in areas of complete evil, and it is said that their blade possesses the ability to consume monsters.

All the Black Priors' limbs are protected by metal plates, some prefer to wear a metal crown as head protection while others are known to use metal helmets. Their torso is protected by thick leather over chainmail making them very hard to kill even if an opponent gets around their shield.

Their soul gear is a sword and kite shield, most often a Black Prior will use their shield to bash their opponent before sticking out with their swords. Their Sword is said to be unnaturally sharp to a point where they have been rumored to cut through metal.

There are no records of Black Prior using personal firearms.

Overall the Black Prior is a warrior you do not want to meet alone in a dark alley.

**Vikings**: Vikings are a tribe people and do not often stand together with other tribes however they are extremely loyal to people in their tribe. A Viking can be spotted by their muscular bodies and wolf like appearance. They are very resourceful and will find a use for things where others cannot.

Vikings have an advanced form of Vikings called Viking Storm callers. They have control over electricity that will cover their bodies in it when in combat, they also possess the ability to call down lightning strikes from the sky.

The Vikings do not make use of firearms often rather choosing to use their soul weapons. The few times a Viking will pick up a firearm is would be if they were defending from a wall. Vikings also tend to prefer being in the wild or traveling on foot rather than using an armored transport.

It should be noted that Viking women can be very passive however when they see a man they like they will march right up to them and claim them there's. If their significant other has cheated on them then said man will not be killed, rather he will be tied to their bed and said Viking women will violate him until he has confessed his crimes. She will then tell him if he does it again the same will happen, but it will not be as pleasant.

**Raider**: Raiders are tall imposing figures on the battlefield and have very little self preservation. They are very explosive and laugh in the face of overwhelming odds. Raiders do not think ahead and prefer to live in the moment knowing if they die, they will just go to Valhalla. Despite all this Raiders are not overconfident they just know they can win if they truly try.

Raider wear little armor only having their head protected by a metal helmet and their shoulders with thick leather pads. However, Raiders are very tough and are known to keep fighting even when receiving a deadly wound.

Raider wield the Dane Axe a massive axe that can cleave a man in two with a single swing. The length of the axe gives Readers a range advantage allowing them to strike from longer distances. Though they would struggle against heavily armored opponents due to the weapon lacking a true damaging blunt attack.

However, all the Raider is an attack forced hero that would struggle against opponents that could land hits on their torso.

**Berserker**: The berserkers are easy going warriors always looking for a good fight but not really into killing just for killing. Berserkers do not often hold grudges and will not go after someone for a low-level crime done against them. They are quick fighters and like to get in their enemies faces throwing insults and taunts to try and get their opponent to make a sloppy move. However sometimes berserkers can get too into the fight making their own attacks sloppy and they can overexert themselves.

Like other Vikings the Berserker has a crippling lack of protection having only leather shoulder pads as protection. Couple this while their rather smaller build then compared to other Vikings make them rather fragile targets. However, Berserkers are known to be very fast some possessing the ability to dodge bullets.

Berserkers make use of two Hand Axes allowing them to throw a fury of quick attacks. However, they have a glaring weakness in the fact that both their weapons are short range, and newer Berserkers are known for tangling their weapons on each other.

Overall Berserkers would make expert scouts that could destroy other lightly armored scouts but would stand no chance against an opponent with armor and a longer reaching weapon.

**Warlord**: The Warlords are the defenders of their people and take this job very seriously; they are the only true leader types in the Viking faction. They are very skilled warriors and prefer to counterattack, making use of their shield, rather than attack first. However, Warlords have been knowing to mix up their battle strategy while fighting.

The Warlord wears full body leather armor with a metal helmet marking them the most armored warrior of the Viking Faction. Combined with their large shield make dameging a Warlord a challenging task. However, at the end of the day their armored is still leather making it unreliable against strong attacks.

For weapons the Warlord uses a Gladius and Shield combo. This combination allows Warlord to get in close without much consequence thanks to their shield. However, a warrior using a blunt weapon could overpower the warlord given enough strength.

All around the Warlord is a deadly hero with good defense and offence but they are not invincible.

Valkyrie: valkyries are the deadly female warriors of the Viking Faction. They tend to be rather straightforward in their work, and don't really see a point of sneaking around, if you want to fight the enemy meet them head on type of mentality. They can have a problem with following orders if they feel they have a better plan.

Like the Warlord the Valkyrie wears fully leather body armor along with a metal helmet. Along with a strong shield makes the Valkyrie difficult to wound. However, like the Warlord, a Valkyrie's armor is leather making it less effective then metal meaning that it will not last as long.

The Valkyrie is armed with a Spear and Shield. Like other shield users Valkyrie's use their shield to bash their opponents before attacking them with their spears. Valkyrie are also known to trip their opponents with their spear allowing them to deal a precise blow to their downed opponent.

Overall the Valkyrie is a defensible and precise warrior with strong armor, however they would struggle in long engagements with opponents who can damage them.

**Highlander**: The Highlanders of the Viking Faction are an odd bunch all things considering. However, they are not odd in the way they act more as in their odd allegiance. Although the Highlanders are a part of the Viking Faction they pray and worship the God of the Knight Faction. This has led them to be somewhat distance from their Viking comrades as they often hang out with members of the Knight Faction.

Highlanders have most of their armor covered by their clothes, but some scale armor can be seen. They often where fur cape and a metal headband, but over all they have no head protection. Their pauldrons and greaves are made of a thick leather making them hard to cut.

Unlike most of their comrades in the Viking Faction Highlanders are rather well mannered. Never looking for a fight but never backing down from one. They tend to be serious in their duties, but even they have a fun side that they let out occasionally.

Highlanders wield the Claymore with freighting power, but because of their massive sword they have problems with quick attackers. But Highlanders are very tough and can power through enemy hits if they need to. Only warriors with sufficient strength can stop the Highlander's claymore once they start swinging it.

Overall the Highlander have a nearly unstoppable weapon but they have a weaker defense and struggle against opponents that can dodge their weapon.

**Shaman**: Shamans are an odd bunch; they tend to work alone and will eat just about anything. Because of this their bites are highly infesting and need to be treated as soon as possible, however with heroes powerful immune system they will not have to worry about this. Shamans use magic and herbs to help them in fights.

Shamans wear almost no armor having only a few leather pads as protection. Because of this Shamans are not placed on the battlefield very often. As they serve more of a healer's roll. Of the Shamans who do go into battle few return from.

Like the berserker the Shaman wields two short range weapons giving them a disadvantage in range. Any shaman would be hard pressed to beat a well armored opponent.

Overall the Shaman would be best suited as a support hero due to their herbal medicines and poisons.

**Jormungander**: The Jormunganders are a "Hero" class rarely talked about by the Vikings as their beliefs have come into conflict with the Jormunganders on more than one acquisition. Because of this they are sometimes referred to as The Outlast by other Vikings. The Jormunganders themves see weakness as a disease that must be purged at all cost and will not hesitate to attack other Vikings if they are a liability to the Vikings as a whole. New Chiefs are often targeted if they believe they are not strong enough for the role.

There are no Storm Caller Jormunganders as Thor himself has been known to detest the "Hero" class and even strike them down on occasions. However, there have been Jormunganders said to control the element of earth, these Jormunganders have been given the name earthshaker by other Vikings.

It should be known that Jormunganders have an ability to force the Jormungander class on their unborn children even if the father was of a different class. Because of this they have been known to target strong warriors of the factions for breeding purposes and, if able, kidnap these targeted warriors so they have easy access to their seed. Common targets of the Jormunganders for breeding new warriors are Riders, Warlords, Lawbringers, Conquerors, Centurions, and Hitokiris. Even if a targeted warrior defeats the female Jormungander sent to breed with them it will only serve to make them more desirable for breeding. Meaning only stronger and stronger female Jormunganders will come to fight the warrior until they are defeated and either them or their sperm is captured.

The Jormunganders' Soul Weapon is the War Hammer a deadly weapon used to put large dents in armor or shatter bones. Despite its weight Jormunganders have been known to wield their Soul Weapon with great speed. A few Vikings have even claimed that the strongest of the Jormunganders have been able to take great monsters' heads clean off with one swing.

Jormunganders wear little amour other than bones and leather, making them vulnerable to incoming attacks both at range and up close. However, they are known to have little self-preservation and welcome the chance to make themselves stronger from the wounds battle brings.

Overall the Jormungander are deadly warrior who welcome pain but stand little chance against opponents who can fend off their deadly attacks.

**Samurai**: The Samurai are a proud bunch of heroes. They chose their fights and will retreat if they know they cannot win a fight. Samurai are fond of the ancient ways and still use bows and arrows even know their arrow storm ability has been changed to bullets. Samurai like a good show and are highly knowledgeable in the things they like, and will often nerd out when they find someone who likes the same things they do.

Samurai are very skilled swordsmen/women if they encounter an opponent who is below them in skill they will kill them quickly or just disarm them and leave them in their shame. Samurai also believe a death should be quick and slow deaths are only for the worst of criminals.

In non-combat situations Samurai tend to be a little shy around people they do not know, but can quickly becomes friends with new people if they put forth the effort. This however should not be confused with weakness if someone turns out to be an enemy they can switch from shyness to ruthless warrior in an instant.

The Samurai have an advanced form of samurai called a Wind Sage Samurai. These samurai have control over the winds and use them to make sharp attacks with the wind as well as knock their enemy off balance. They have also been known to use the wind to shoot leaves at very high speeds turning them into deadly projectiles.

Orochi: Orochis are nimble deadly warriors who are quick in their strikes and quick with their feet. They tend to be friendly in pubic and will help where they are needed. They are also stealthy warriors only known to be bested by Shinobi.

They wear full samurai armor giving them survivability, but they cannot take very many hits, as they rely on their sword skills to parry, deflect, and block attacks. However, their armor is relatively light allowing the Orochi to remain nimble in combat.

The Orochis wield the katana a single-edged curved sword. While a secondary weapon in warfare the Orochi wield it with deadly precision. The Katana is best used for lightly, or unarmored opponents as the light blade allows for quick attacks.

Overall the Orochi is a deadly assassin who could take on any lightly armored opponent but would struggle against opponents with stronger weapons and armor.

**Kensei**: The Kenseis are the common leaders of the samurai. Despite the size of their weapon they are nimble and can keep up with the faster heroes. They are calm and collected and do not let their emotions cloud their judgment. However, that all goes out the window when they are around people they like or are familiar with.

Like the Orochi the Kensei wears full body armor making them harder to kill. Although their armor is heavier then the Orochi's they are still capable of quick movements.

The Kensei's Nodachi it's a large single-sided sword used for combating cavalry, but the Kenseis have shown the weapon to be just as deadly to foot soldiers as well. The Nodachi gives the Kensei a slight range advantage, while also giving the Kensei penetration power.

Overall the Kensei is the strongest warrior the Samurai have to offer.

**Nobushi**: The Nobushi are fast warriors that use their long weapon to keep their enemy at range letting them attack from a safe distance. They are good seconds for commanders and will follow orders to the letter if it does not fall outside their morale code. They are the shyest of all the samurai, but they are very focused on their mission and are not easily distracted.

Nobushis wear little to no armor leaving them very susceptible to damage. However, they are said to have a strong six sense allowing them to dodge attacks. But a hit with a heavy weapon can put them down rather easily. This means they have to dodge or rely on their weapon to stop enemy attacks.

The Nobushis' Naginata is a spear weapon giving the Nobushi a range advantage. The curved end helps with cutting and penetrative power meaning lightly armored targets will have trouble getting to the Nobushi to deal damage.

Overall Nobushis are weak armored warriors with a strong ranged weapon.

**Shugoki**: shugokis are slow moving tanks that can take a lot of punishment and give out just as much. They are guardians by nature and will not stand by while the people under his charge suffer, don't expect any mercy from them if you are caught messing with his people. They have a friendly giant persona when they are not in combat.

Due to the Shugokis' weight they are not good in long drawn out engagements meaning opponents who can wait out the Shugoki's stamina would have an advantage. However, despite their weight Shugokis are unnaturally strong being able to lift a man with one hand easily.

Shugokis wear full plank armor giving them good protection, however their heads are unprotected leaving them open to head trauma.

The Shugokis' Kanabo is a deviating club-based weapon cable of putting dents in the strongest of armors. It can deliver a crippling blow with every hit, but its weight tends to leave the user open for counter attacks if it misses.

Overall the Shugoki is a deadly warrior for short engagements but would struggle in long engagements.

**Shinobi**: The shinobi are the samurai's spies and intelligence heroes; they will not engage an enemy in combat unless they need to. They prefer assassination when dealing with an enemy and will try to run if spotted. If they are forced to fight then their end goal will not always to be to kill the enemy rather they will fight until they get a chance to run, but when paired with another samurai they will try to throw the enemy off balance allowing their ally to finish them off. Shinobis are a in the back type of person they don't like being in the spotlight and rather hang out with a small group of friends.

Shinobis wear very light armor with their shoulders being protected by wooden planks. There armor would only protect them against light weapons and grazing attacks.

The Shinobi's Kusarigama duel as weapons and tools for the shinobi. Either helping them to claim, break up fences, pull down objects. When used as weapons they can be thrown allowing them to grab targets from a distance before pulling them into a fury of cutting blows.

Overall the Shinobis are best used as spies, but they are no slouch when it comes to combat.

**Aramusha**: The aramusha is a close-range fight and prefers to lunch a fury of well targeted cuts before finishing an enemy off. They are quick and don't like to stay in one spot for very long, less an enemy shoots them. Aramushas are somewhat like the shinobi in the fact that they don't like being in the spotlight, but they do like to talk to friends and joke around.

Like many of the Samurai the Aramusha wears little to no armor, forcing them to rely on their weapons for incoming attacks.

Aramushas wield dual Katanas making them a close-range fighter. They use faints and quick attacks to deal damage to their opponents but struggle against armored enemies.

Overall the Aramusha is at his best when dealing with lightly armored targets or infiltrating bases.

**Hitokiri:** The Hitokiri is a mysterious and fighting warrior belonging to the Samurai Faction. Little is known about them as they only show when someone or something is on their hit list. It has been said that Hitokiris hide in areas around important Samurai bases luring away normal people or killing monsters that have strayed into their trap. Even if their prey somehow escapes their traps they will hunt them down without pause.

It should be known that no Hitokiri Wind Sage has been reported to exist. However, some have been known to manipulate mist or varying degrees of Hydrokinesis. These Hitokiri have been called Mist Walkers by other samurai. It is said that beings who breath in their mist start to see hallucinations of past failures or people they have lost. This leaves the victim open to their attacks.

Hitokiris are said to have little armor but possess a type of spiritual armor that protects them against incoming attacks. It is unknown how effective this spiritual armor is as few faction warriors has had the misfortune of battling these samurai.

Hitokiris wield a Masakari Axe**, **this large double-headed axe has been said to cleave people into two with ease and even pierce into armor. There have been rumors that despite its weight the Hitokiris can maneuver their weapon surprising fast.

Overall the Hitokiris is not someone you want coming after your head.


	3. Mounts and Vehicles

**Mounts**

During the early days of the factions' history many of the heroes of the factions used horses and or beasts of burden to help accomplishes tasks. Transportation being the foremost use for animals like horses, while strong oxen or creatures of the like pulled heavy siege equipment. But as time went on and the monsters they faced became stronger, the factions needed something more then just horses and beasts of burden.

**Knights**

**Demigryph**: The first beast knight were known to ride on were the demigryphs. As the name implies demigryphs are not full griffons, and lack wings to fly. Unlike the griffons however, a demography is much easier to tame from an egg; but it is still a difficult task to any non proficient trainers. Despite this demigryphs are very loyal and will not hesitate to protect its rider or someone they view as kin.

It is said that the first demigryph knight grew up with his demigryph after he found it in a forest. The demigryph was said to have protected him from anything it thought might bring harm to him. Going as far as to attack creatures of greater strength all to protect him from harm.

Their beaks are powerful some being able to bite through metal with ease, and they can easily outrun a horse while having an enormous amount of endurance. Their hide is also thick, while they are armored when going into battle their hide is capable of shrugging off swords and arrows.

In the modern times demigryphs are still used in combat in place of horses as taming techniques and access to demigryph hatchings are far easier than before. However, their rarely deployed against enemies with sufficient firepower as high power guns as their hide is not strong enough to stop a bullet.

**Griffons:** The griffons are a proud race of flying beaSts and are known for being vicious creatures, especially when someone wonders to close to their nest. Like dragons they like gold and will collect it and decorate their nest with these treasures. Like their grounded counterparts their beaks are sharp, and their hide is tough however anti-aircraft guns have been known to knock them out of the sky.

Before the dragons joined the knights, griffons were the knights' go to flying mount. But their numbers were small as stealing an egg from a griffon nest was a dangerous task and to tame a grown one was even harder. Alas the few that were tamed were used to combat the dragons in aerial combat did not return as even younger dragons were far superior to any griffon. It was common to lose one or two even three wings of griffons when dealing with dragons in the old days.

They are still used in modern times as shock cavalry to attack the enemy's flank and weaker support units. Other times they are used as couriers but that role seems to be taken over by the dragons. A few are family pets as tamed griffins are great with kids.

**Dragons:** The most fearsome of the knights' mounts are the dragons. While in the beginning they were mortal enemies always at each other's throats. Dragons are very prideful and territorial meaning anyone they view as an enemy will be killed with no mercy. However, dragons also have some similarities to humans in the fact that they are social creatures. They have a strong desire to have someone to be close to even if said person is not their mate.

After the first Maverick and his dragon partner were seen together by more and more dragons, they began to become jealous of their friendship and started to seek out human companions. As more dragon riding knights began to spring up in the word the bloody war between the dragons and the knights died out.

In modern times the dragons have are the backbone of the knight faction, a title they take great pride in while guarding the title jealousy. Unlike the dragons of the old times the dragons of the modern area are much stronger, through the generations they have adapted to the ever-changing needs of the battlefield. Their scales have become stronger being able to stop bullets and even round from larger caliber cannons like the deadly 90mm. Their breath attacks, wings, and talons have all become stronger and making them a deadly threat even in the modern times.

There are three classes of dragons; light weights, medium weights, and heavy weights. Light weights are the smallest class of dragon being around the size of bus when they are fully grown. They are normally used for scouting and or courier work as they are very fast. However, one should not understatement these dragons because of their small size as they can be just as destructive as the heavy weights.

As the name implies the medium weights are the middle ground of the dragon classes, having both the speed and power of the other classes but being a master of none. The sizes of the medium weights can range from a large house to a small plane. Medium weight dragons are typically used for escort duty, patrols, and or shock cavalry hitting vulnerable targets while they are exposed.

The Heavy weight dragons are the largest dragons having a crazy amount of raw power but tend to be lacking in the speed department. The heavy weight dragons tend to be around the size of the large passenger planes with a few records claiming them to rival the size of warships. These classes of dragons are used for assaulting enemy strong points, long engagements with large enemy numbers, and protecting spots of importance.

There are many types of dragons like fire, water, earth, and sky dragons just to name a few. Most dragons have a breath attacks but there are many who do not, many of these types of dragons are known as being earth types but they are still deadly beasts without their breath attack.

**The Dragon Knight Bond:** although not always magical in nature, many times the bond between dragon and riders is purely natural. Most dragons find their knight partner from a young age as newly born dragons are more likely to create a bond with someone dude to their curious nature. Dragon hatchings will commonly ride on their partner's shoulder or head and warping their tail around his/her neck. This is done to both feel close to him/her and to show any other dragon that they have claimed that knight.

Dragons are very territorial over their bonded knight and can be thrown into a fit of jealousy very easily. For example, a dragon who is capable of carrying their bonded knight around see him/her riding on another form of transportation they will start to grow jealous of said transportation. Even if said transportation is a machine. A dragon might snatch their bonded knight away from said transportation and or growl at it. There have been more than one cases of dragons trashing airships that their bonded knight rode on.

If the bonded knight dies the dragon they were bonded to will go into a state of deep depression. Not eating or speaking to anyone for months on end, there have been case of dragons taking their own lives as the sadness was to great for them to handle. A few methods have been known to help bring dragons out of this state. Once such method is to bring the next of kin to the dragon as both parties will be able to sympathize with each other. The goal of this is to get the dragon to form a bond with the next of kin as to help bring them out of their depression. If said knight has no next of kin, then they would be brought to another knight who has lost their dragon to heal both parties of their broken hearts.

**Vikings**

**Dire wolf:** One of the most common mounts for the Vikings to use are the dire wolves, massive wolves much bigger than normal wolves. The beast is strong enough to move large logs with its head or toss them around at will. They are also extremely loyal and will stay by their rider even if he/she has fallen in combat.

Taming pups is an easy task for an experienced tamer however the older they are the harder it is to tame them. It is common practice to pair a dire wolf pup with a young Viking so the bond between them has time to develop. Because of this dire wolves have a very strong attachment to their rider to a point where they will not allow anyone else to ride them.

It is also common for Viking blacksmiths to coat, or even replace, their teeth with metal making them that much more effective on the battlefield.

**Demigryph and Griffons:** The knights have shared the stock of baby griffons and Demigryph with the Vikings. This is done to boost the Vikings lack of variety when it comes to mythical mounts.

**Samurai**

**Yokai Fox: **The main and truly only mount for the samurai are Yokai Foxes. These giant foxes are said to be very intelligent and some have been known to take on a human form. These foxes cannot be tamed in the traditional sense, instead a contract is formed between the yokai and samurai. Sometimes a yokai fox will give their young to a family of samurai as per contract or a debt being paid off.

Being a very intelligent creature, yokai foxes love nothing more then to show off their intelligence. Whether it is reading multiple books at once or engaging in deep philosophical conversations these foxes' intelligence cannot be denied.

The power of these foxes varies greatly among them, while some have the power to rival that of gods others can be as weak as a normal fox. Generally, the strength of a yokai fox can be determined by the number of tails they have.

**Vehicles**

As the factions have moved into the modern age the use of motorised Vehicles has become apparent to them. While jeeps and ACPs are a common sight within the faction's vehicle hangers there are a few that stand apart from the normal vehicles.

**Notable Light Vehicles**

**MP-76 (AKA The Gecko): **The Mobile Platform Module 76 are small walkers being about ten feet tall when standing at full height. The basic design of the Gecko is a metal rectangle box sat on a smaller platform connected to a pair of powerful reversed jointed legs. These legs are strong enough to allow the Gecko to jump long distances and attach themselves to the side of buildings. These light walkers are powered by a small fusion reactor.

It's main weapon is mounted in the rectangle box, along with its ammunition. The basic variant of the Gecko is mounted with a 90 mm cannon and two .50 cal. machine guns on its side. The Anti-air variant changes out the two machine guns for missiles and four 3.7 cm Flak guns for its main armament.

**FL-71 (AKA The Skyrunner):** The FL-71 is a light VTOL aircraft designed for carrying a squad of four into battle. Only armed with a single .50. machine gun on its nose the Skyrunner is not meant for combat but can lay down covering fire for deploying warriors. Like most faction VTOLs the Skyrunner is equipped with a cloaking device.

**Notable Medium** **Vehicles**

**ST-31 (AKA The Skyranger):** The skyranger is the faction's main VTOL Aircraft being able to carry 24 warriors into battle with incredible speed. The main cabin of the skyranger can be removed allowing the ATOL to carry one heavy or four light vehicles with ease. The crafts main armament are two twin-linked .50 cal. Machine guns in its nose and four avalanche missiles on each wing. Like the skyrunner the skyranger is equipped with a cloaking device.

**XR-41 (AKA The Sunder):** The Sunders are bulky humanoid 20 feet tall mechs. these mechs can act independently from their pilots if need be. When piloted the pilot is protected by the main chassis' heavy armor being able to stop even armor piercing rounds.

While most of their heavier weapons, like missises, are carried upon their shoulders, along with a .50 cal. turret, Sunders carry their main weapon with their hands. Generally, a heavy machine gun or a 20 mm cannon, some plots opt to carry a melee weapon.

**FV-21 (AKA The Firestorm):** The firestorm is the main indicator fighter armed with avalanche missiles and phoenix gatling cannons. These fighters have twin engines allowing them to fly with only one active engine. These fighters are the secret record holder for the fastest fighter in the world, however only a few pilots have been able to handle the g-force on their bodies.

**Notable ****Heavy Vehicles**

**THS-4T ****(AKA Thanatos): **The Thanatos is a 40-foot heavy mech, its legs are reversed jointed and heavily armored. It has no head rather its cockpit is in its upper chassis. The chassis itself is sloped making ricochets more likely to occur. In the chassis upper right position are missile launches, its left arm can usually mounts a cannon type weapon while its other arm ends in a closed human fist with laser weaponry being mounted where the thumb is located.

These mechs are generally deployed to combat stronger and larger enemies as stronger warriors are not always available.

**MB-04 (AKA worldcrawler):** Worldcrawlers are the factions mobile bases used when a squad or squads of warriors need a base on the move. Depending on the terrain these massive vehicles are equipped with tracks or tires. These massive mobile bases are heavy armored and supplied with enough food and equipment to sustain four squads of warriors through a lengthy deployment.

**MB-850 (AKA King Scorpion):** The King Scorpion is the heaviest armored vehicle in the faction's inventory, employed most often in engagements that demand devastating firepower and near-impervious design in a single mobile package. Its exceptionally resilient armor can withstand multiple strikes by heavy cannons and can then unilaterally retaliate with dual large-bore cannons, breaking through the target's armor and hull in a single salvo.

The most notable feature of the king scorpion is the dual 120mm smoothbore cannons installed in the full-rotation turret. Jokingly referred to as the "main funs" by crews, the cannons are capable of a surprisingly high rate of fire with its innovative autoloading system that uses the recoil of one cannon to speed the loading of the other. (Basically, Halo's grizzly tank)


End file.
